Tea and Sympathy
by Iruka-Yuywell
Summary: My first 3x4! The Mariemaia insedent is over, but before they all go home, Quatre has something he must do. Yaoi, Songfic


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Jars Of Clay there for I don't own the song. I also don't own Trowa, Quatre or any of the other G-Boys, Sotsu does.  ~_lyrics~_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**Tea and Sympathy**

****

~_Fare thee well  
Trade in all our words for tea and sympathy~_

          I looked one last time at the scorch mark that has once been Sandrock. It was still hard to believe it was all over. We'd been lulled into thinking that before and look where that led us. The first time it had been my idea to destroy our Gundams, but this time, I was unsure we were doing the right thing. Still, the others had insisted. If something happen now, I could not and would not take the blame. Duo says I blame myself for far too many things. I guess it is a relief to know that this time, for sure, nothing was my fault. Unlike other things.

  
~_Wonder why we tried, for things that could never be  
Play our hearts lament, like an unrehearsed symphony_~

My eyes drifted to Trowa. All this time had past and we'd been through so much together, yet I still couldn't tell him. And now I probably never would. He's going back the Cathy and the circus. I'm going back to work again as head of Winner Corp. We'd drift apart again. There is little to nothing I could do about that. Turning away, the three of us headed for the hotel we'd been staying in.  
  
~_Not intend  
To leave this castle full of empty rooms  
Our love the captive in the tower never rescued  
And all the victory songs  
Seem to be playing out of tune_~

          I had just finished my bow tie when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Duo's manic, smiling face. "Yo Q, you about ready? The limo's waiting down stairs." I smiled back at him, pulling closed the door behind me. "Sure Duo. We don't want to be late to Miss Relena's party, now do we?" Duo shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Heaven forbid we miss all the lovely speeches about how brave we all are and what heroes we were to prevent another war. Too bad we're the only two that have to endure it."  I flashed him a confused look. My heart began to pound in my chest. "Isn't Trowa coming? I know Heero's still in the hospital and Wufei's disappeared again..."

  
~_But it's not the way  
That it has to be  
Don't trade our love for tea and sympathy  
'Cause it's not the way  
That it has to be_~  
  
          Duo winked at me. "Disappointed?" I blushed slightly. "No..."  Duo laughed. "Don't worry, he hasn't run off. Just said he had some personal stuff to take care of and he'd see us in the morning." I gave a small sigh of relief. The ache in my chest subsided slightly. I knew was I going to lose him soon, but I wasn't quite ready to say good bye yet. 

          The party turned out to be even duller than I'd expected. Of course that could have been because a certain someone wasn't there to unknowingly distract me. Duo and I baled out as soon as it was polite to do so. Which, as the guests of honor, was rather late.  It was another knock on my hotel room door that woke me the next morning. Running my fingers through my hair to put it in some symbolize of order, I pulled on a robe and opened the door.

          Trowa stood there looking more handsome that anyone had the right to that time of morning. "I'm sorry Quatre. I didn't mean to wake you."  I tried to stifle a yawn. "S'ok Trowa. I overslept anyway. What can I do for you?" For an instant I thought I felt embarrassment roll off of him, but that had to be a mistake. "Well I was going to ask if you wanted to get breakfast together, but since your not really up yet, I'll just go." I smiled at him. "I'm up. Just give me a few minutes to get dress and I'd love to join you."

  
~_You begin  
And all your words fall to the floor and break like china cups  
And the waitress grabs a broom and tries to sweep them up  
I reach for my tea and slowly drink in_~  
 

We ordered our food and sipped our coffee and tea while we waited. The silence between us was almost deafening. I felt I should say something. I knew this was the opportunity I never believed would come and I should take it. I don't think I could live with the regret it would cause if I didn't. Still, what if he didn't feel the same? I didn't want hard feeling between us. No matter if we ever saw one another again. Every time I tried to speak, the word just wouldn't come out.

Strangely, Trowa seemed anxious about something too. I could feel it coming off of him in thick waves. Finally I just had to ask. "Trowa, is something bothering you? Is there something you need to say?" For a brief moment, fear entered his eyes. "Yes Quatre, there is something I need to say to you. I...well...I don't know how to put this with out scarring you off." I gave him my most questioning look. "The just spit it out. I don't see how anything you have to say could be that bad. We're friends after all."  
  
~_'Cause it's not the way  
That it has to be  
Don't trade our love for tea and sympathy_~

Trowa sighed. "That's the thing. I think I want to be more than friends." I think my eyes almost came out of my head. Trowa almost seemed to wince at my reaction, but I tried to calm down and smile at him reassuringly. "Do you really mean that Trowa?" He nodded and my heart nearly skipped a beat. I reached across the table and took his hand in mine, rubbing small circles on the back with my thumb. 

Now he was the one with a puzzled look on his face. It was so cute I almost laughed inspite of where we were. "Trowa, I feel exactly the same. I...just haven't had the nerve to say it." The puzzlement melted off his face and was replaced with a smile. A truly genuine one.   
  
~_So fare thee well  
Words the bag of leaves that fill my head  
I could taste the bitterness and call the waitress instead  
She holds the answer, smiles and asks one teaspoon or two_~

          We talked for what seemed like hours. Our food grew cold, but nether one of us seemed to care. We finally broke it up when Duo came down to remind us that we'd better get packed if we were going to make our flights home that afternoon. His smile seemed to grow when he noticed our interlocked hands. I just beamed at him and said nothing. 

  
~_Don't trade us for tea and sympathy  
Don't trade us for tea and Sympathy  
We can work it out_~

          The flight home was bittersweet.  As much as I was looking forward to seeing my family, I was parting with the one I love right when we probably should have been together, making it all right. But I knew that some how it would all be ok. We finally had out feeling out in the open and we would deal with them. It would take time and effort, but in the end, we would be together if it was truly meant to be. 

_  
_~_ Don't trade us for tea and Sympathy  
We can work it out~_


End file.
